<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perek：刻不容缓 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643908">Perek：刻不容缓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Derek Hale, Hate Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>避难时，小Derek意外迎来了发情期。作为要保护他的叔叔，Peter必须做点什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perek：刻不容缓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们需要出去！我们需要保护Cora！”体型小的男孩难以压制自己紧张担心的声音，他抓着保护他的青年的手臂低语。<br/>他们蹲在林间山坡下的凹槽内，那是一个几乎容不下第三个人的浅洞，从洞口上方的土地上垂下来的苔藓和藤条成为了最好的庇护。年长的青年用洞口的石头和挂着落叶的木枝给他们做成了最后的遮挡。<br/>他们听到细微的声音后再次屏住呼吸，直到那些脚步声远去。他们竖耳倾听，确认自己灵敏的听觉里不再有过多的骚动，嗅觉也只探索到空气里的残留后，才多少放松。<br/>男孩越过挡在洞口护住他的青年身形看向藤条间的外侧，确认无人后起身要冲出去寻找他的妹妹，不过却被青年一把按回了洞里。<br/>“听着，Derek！哪里都不许去！”青年压低声音狠狠的叮嘱道，显然他也因为猎人们的大肆行动而紧张不已。“Cora在家里很安全,Laura会照顾她，我们跑去这么远，猎人都在周围，他们被我们这边吸引后不会去骚扰Cora的。”<br/>叫做Derek的男孩依旧紧张的喘着粗气。他适应黑暗的眼睛盯着青年的面容，目光满是不确定，“可是，Uncle Peter…”<br/>“现在重要的是我们要保住自己的命然后甩掉他们，如果你现在冲出去，不光你会被抓，也会把Cora暴露出去的！”Peter没有让自己的侄子有反驳的空闲，他一字一句的阐述自己的观点。<br/>Derek总算进行了深呼吸然后冷静下来，他缩回洞里略显无助的看着自己的叔叔。在感受到侄子不再打算冲去洞口后，Peter才松开自己抓住对方胳膊的手。<br/>但是很快又一阵脚步声逼近，两个人顿时绷紧神经。夜色和洞是他们唯一的保护，年幼的Derek脸色煞白，Peter跪在幼狼的前面用怀抱护住侄子，他回头越过肩头警觉的看向岩石半遮蔽的洞口。他尝试用自己深色的外套做保护色，藏住自己和狼崽。<br/>猎人们的脚步从他们上方经过，Derek几乎可以听到自己的心跳声，猎人们的气味就好像炸药一样刺激他的鼻子。猎人在交谈搜索范围，他们确认有几只狼人向右侧的方向逃走，Derek相信那里面包括他和他叔叔。索性猎人们没有看到他们的样貌，那几个人确认好方向后向着右侧进发。<br/>随着脚步声远去，两个人终于呼出来第一口气。猎人们的行动不知道会持续到何时。年幼的Derek别无他法，Peter保护他已经足够麻烦。<br/>“我们怎么办？他们的味道一点也不远。”Derek紧张的询问叔叔的意见，他无法想象他们要如何一路越过猎人的范围回到家。<br/>“他们这次的行动大范围搜捕，持续时间长。”Peter眉毛皱在一起，他烦躁的抿起嘴。在一切平静下来他们只能躲避，他唯一的责任就是保护好自己的侄子顺利带回家。但现在的情况大概要过上一两天，而这个洞口一点也不保险，“忍耐下去，和我呆在一起，听我的话。”<br/>Derek乖乖的点点头，但是他也清楚他们应该趁着猎人走开去寻找更好的藏身之处。“母亲在做什么？”幼狼不解的询问，在所有狼群都敬畏Hale家的Alpha之际，Derek一直敬仰母亲可以摆平这一切。<br/>“她自有她的安排，而你们。你们这群狼崽就应该按照教诲好好躲起来，而我的职责就是保护你，Derek。”Peter压低声音在Derek耳边说到，随后他透过黑暗看向Derek，对方没有继续反驳什么。Peter舒了一口气，他冷静下来嘴角挂上往日暧昧不明的笑意，抬手拍了拍男孩的脸颊，“保护我最喜爱的侄子。我已经给你处理了大部分事情，你最好乖乖的。”<br/>夜色加深，在树林的遮挡和雾气弥漫下，似乎这个树林不再存在光。月亮隐去身形，风声抹去足迹，万籁俱寂的几乎连猫头鹰扇翅的声音都没有。<br/>两个人沉默了片刻，冷气穿过藤条和木枝钻入洞中，即使石头可以挡住一部分冷气可是依旧足够让两个人发抖。<br/>两个人的呼吸和心跳似乎成为了现在唯一存在的声响，然后他们在狭窄的洞里移动了身子寻找到一个还算满意的姿势。因为猎人的暂时离去，Peter总算坐在了Derek身侧弯着腰压低身子让自己尽可能舒展一下跪累的腿。<br/>“Derek，让我看看你的伤，”Peter在安全后提到，他的眼睛变成明亮的金色在黑暗里发出光。透过黑暗他的兽性拨开黑暗，他现在可以很清楚的看到自己侄子的样子。<br/>因为紧张而几乎麻木的Derek这才反应过来，他感觉到从侧腹和小腿传来的疼痛，不禁咬牙撇撇嘴，“我不知道它们怎样了…”<br/>Peter低声哄了一下对方侧身抬手揭开对方的衣服，而Derek也为了看清自己的情况而把眼睛转换成耀眼的金色。巨大的裂口在Derek的侧腰上，可是血已经止住，只是裂开的地方还不见好转。他们再揭开裤子看到Derek小腿腕附近的细痕，不深却见血。<br/>“它们愈合好慢，”Derek不知所措，他可以感觉到伤口在愈合，可是从来没有如此缓慢过，看起来就好像裂开的口子永远无法粘合在一起似的。<br/>“那是猎人们的手脚，”Peter抬手碰触了Derek侧腹的大伤口，对方明显因为疼痛抖了一下，“他们的武器让你愈合很慢。不过在愈合，别担心。”<br/>这只幼狼在逃跑之际被猎人重伤滚下了山坡，然后他带伤逃窜时又被猎人的圈套弄伤了脚。说不幸也是不幸，赶来的猎人被另一个狼群的狼吸引去注意力，那只狼丧命的同时Derek从圈套里挣扎出来，只是他的伤势让他险些丧了命，幸亏Peter赶到把他救了出去。<br/>虽然Peter冷得要命，可他还是姑且放下自己的情况脱下身上的外套裹到了Derek身上。因为Derek只穿了一件长袖T恤，而现在侧腹的口子让冷风不受控制的刺向他的伤口，弄得狼崽痛成一团。<br/>“这样你会很冷，”Derek抬头看向自己的叔叔。<br/>Peter撇着嘴别开眼点头，“没错，冷得要死。”他们真的很怀念家里的温暖。<br/>Derek把外套拉向青年，可是外套根本不够大，很快他又暴露出来。Peter无奈的把衣服拉回侄子身上，最后看着对方依旧坚持要两个人分享后忍无可忍，“Derek，如果你那么想的话，干脆你来我怀里。你给我保暖，衣服给你保暖…”<br/>要是往日Derek一定会反驳说他不要那样，但是现在恐惧和疼痛让Derek格外疲惫。加上现在Derek唯一能依靠的就是如朋友般的这长辈，他顺从的点头拉着衣服忍痛钻入Peter分开的两条腿中间的空位。<br/>Derek在中间侧身坐好，把受伤的那一侧向外以防止压到。他披上外套后靠入Peter怀中，把头枕在自己叔叔的肩头。Peter一定想不到自己会有这一刻，他抱住这个长大了的侄子，不过这样反而帮他盖住了前面的风，因此他什么都没抱怨。<br/>疼痛让Derek时不时颤抖一下，今日的紧张让不安侵蚀他的身心，无法好好入睡。Peter在衣服下把一侧的手搭载Derek的大腿上拍了拍对方加以安抚，另一边他侧头把鼻头抵在男孩的头发上眯眼发出细微哄着的声音。Peter不是觉得自己这样安慰就能好用，他只是希望Derek可以安静下来以防引来不必要的麻烦。<br/>幼狼在自己叔叔的怀里闭上眼，感受着头顶的声音和呼吸的热度，总算在疲累下睡了过去。</p><p>…</p><p>第二天早上Peter睁开眼，空气里残留的味道变淡，并没有新的气息接近。他低头看向Derek，幼狼深色的头发透过洞口遮挡隐约打来的光发出一点点棕色，他依旧窝在Peter怀里熟睡。<br/>即使Derek累坏了，是Peter现在还有别的事情要做，更何况窝在这里一晚上被压着使得Peter后背发痛。他叫醒了Derek，解开衣服拨开对方的手臂查看伤口，腹部已经治愈一大部分，而脚也好的差不多了。<br/>“我需要外出觅食，你在这里好好呆着，”Peter把Derek赶到了一边，他拿过外套穿回身上以后小心谨慎的挪去洞口。<br/>然而Derek并没有让自己叔叔离开，他快速上前抓住了Peter。Peter奇怪的回头，却看到Derek大大的深棕色眸子里满是不安，“Uncle Peter…我觉得我身体不对劲。”<br/>Peter摇摇头抬手拍掉了对方的手，“只是猎人的东西让你感觉不好，你伤口没治愈也是这个原因。”接着他撩开藤条，离开前最后回头加了一句，“我需要趁他们没回来巡查之前给你我弄点吃的，你呆在这里什么都别做，我马上回来。”随后不等Derek再说什么Peter已经消失在了外面。<br/>Derek讨厌现在自己的样子，狼狈而无助。可是他浑身燥热，伤口火辣辣的疼痛。也许的确是猎人做得手脚，可是他就是觉得不对劲！从他体内散发出来的热流几乎让他无法顺畅的呼吸，他感觉到腹部的收紧和疼痛。于是他抬手揪住了自己的衣服下摆和裤子，倒回了地面。<br/>当一小时过去后，Peter带着他抓到的兔子回来。可是他在洞口处就闻到不属于Derek往日气息的味道，强烈且富有诱惑。<br/>“No way？！”Peter马上反应出来，他万万想不到会在这种关键时候。他毫不犹豫的钻入洞里，把兔子的尸体抛去一边。<br/>眼前的Derek痛苦的在地上缩成一团，如果他可以像他母亲一样可以变成狼型，那么现在一定是一团绒球。他双颊绯红，大口呼吸着空气强制压下喉咙里的声音，双手夹在双腿之间几乎要让手部失去血液。<br/>洞里充满了Derek的猛烈又特殊的气味，这些统统刺激着Peter的嗅觉和大脑。<br/>汗水浸湿了Derek的头发，他无法自制的双眼含泪，那双恐慌的眼睛在看到Peter回来后豁然睁大。他缩在原地几乎不能动，呼吸掀起了地上的土，“我…发生什么了…？”<br/>“该死的！竟然这时候…！”Peter咬牙自语。然后他甩去身上的外套小心靠近自己的侄子，抬手扶起对方的肩，显然Derek因为他的碰触敏感的发抖起来，“你在发情中，Derek。你发情了。”<br/>“这不可能…我应该是下周，”Derek声音几乎扭曲。下周应该是他第一次发情，这都是计算好的日子。<br/>Peter苦恼的看向Derek的裤子，那里已经顶起了一个小帐篷，而Derek的大腿无法很好的张开或者合拢，只是蜷缩在那里不停打颤。Peter怜悯的抬头看着无助的幼狼，讽刺的苦笑起来，“显然猎人的药让你的体质下降，你提前了。对于第一次，没有比这个更糟糕的了。”<br/>Derek一阵绝望，他可从来没想到这种事会提前，而他心理准备还没这么快。这是他的第一次，即使他询问了很多建议和做全了准备，但是没有一次是提到当下这种情况的。<br/>Peter盯着发抖不断的幼狼，他不能继续让Derek在这里忍耐了，因为呻吟已经因为忍耐过久而间断的从Derek喉咙里滚落出来。Peter狠下心，他现在只有一件事需要做。<br/>“Derek，”Peter上前拉着Derek的手扣紧不让对方挣扎，带着压迫和慎重的压低声音凑近对方，显然对方已经因为发情的骚扰而顾不上侧腹的疼痛，“我现在只能帮你在这里解决掉，你懂吗？”年幼的Derek显然听懂了这句话，与此同时更大的不安在他脸上扩大，Peter不管不顾，“现在你这样我们根本无法移动，现在情况刻不容缓？我在这里给你弄了，你有几分钟缓解。发情会持续两到三天，在下一阵来之前你需要给我忍着，直到我们抵达下一个安全的地方再来给你想办法！懂了吗？”<br/>显然此时此刻让Derek心烦和害怕的事情已经足够多了，猎人，逃亡，伤痛，再加上发情。Derek未成年的身体一阵战栗，他在Peter严厉的目光下只能选择听从，当然他大脑深处知道自己多么需要Peter进来。<br/>Peter在Derek刚点头时已经采取了行动。他拉住Derek完好那一条腿往前一拽把惊慌的狼崽拖到自己身下，接着自己握着那只脚腕让对方蜷起膝盖免得露出洞穴引来不必要的麻烦。然后Peter附身盖在了男孩上方，洞穴的低矮让他们两个人距离如此靠近，他们需要在仅有的空间里舒展开身子。<br/>Peter下拉了Derek的裤子，抬起对方的下部将其完全暴露在自己眼线。浓烈的信息素爆发出来，在浅小的洞穴里包裹住两个人。<br/>Peter眯眼看着对方后方已经自己扩张开颤抖的小洞哼笑了一声。他扣住Derek的双腿让对方抬高下面，这使得Derek在有限的空间下方被窝成了一个向上的C型。<br/>Peter探入了第一根手指，Derek猛烈颤抖下发出一阵如同受伤的幼狼似的声响。伴随着Peter手指抽动，Derek眼角忍耐的泪水很快滑落，“Fuuuckkkkk——！！”<br/>“安静，Derek！”Peter压低声音训斥狼崽，这让Derek缩起脖子。Peter为了不猛烈刺激Derek弄出更多声音，他少有的放轻动作温柔缓慢的从张开的洞里插入第二根手指。<br/>Derek闭紧眼睛，锁起眉头。他用一只手背抵在嘴边压住呜咽，另一只手无助的抓向地面寻求借力的东西，可是一无所获。明明是第一次，可是事态却需要他拼尽精力忍耐，这份灼烧几乎让他抓狂。<br/>Peter很快就进入了第三根甚至第四根手指，他抽出来后弓着背解开自己的裤子。他抬手虎口卡住Derek胯部，尝试无视掉那可能会拉扯到Derek侧腹伤口的行为，紧随其后Peter把因为气味刺激而发硬的物体插入洞中。<br/>Derek猛烈的一阵抽搐，他胸口向上拱起撞上Peter的胸口将其顶到洞口。快感让Derek失去理智，他无法分辨自己在做什么，只是愉悦的把喘息从他口中拉出。这迫不得已让Peter承受完背部的撞击后快速俯下身子压下男孩扭动的躯体，并抬起一只手略显粗鲁的捂住对方的嘴，但是依旧可以听到Derek猛烈的呼吸从鼻子里喘出。<br/>Derek不停发出呜咽声在Peter手下挣扎，他想要释放出来堆积的快感，呼吸几乎让他难以压制呻吟。他曲起的双腿拉扯着裤子打在Peter腹部，可是Peter强硬的态度让Derek没有得逞。<br/>Peter卡住Derek后不容分说的插入深处让彼此完全被固定，他另一只手按下Derek的肩膀让男孩躺会地面进入他的控制范围。Peter放开手对着那双含泪的深棕色眼睛露出警告的神色，“控制住你自己，Derek！你会弄伤你自己的…不，是弄伤我们俩。”<br/>Derek抿住嘴吞下呼之欲出的呻吟点点头，他情不自禁的放低腹部尽可能捕捉到Peter的全部。紧致的包裹和内部蠕动的积压让Peter不禁从胸口内部发出一阵炙热的喘息声，他忍耐住呻吟拉回理智。<br/>“时间不多，我们要做快点，”就连Peter自己都发现自己现在的音调不稳，他难以想象Derek第一次被碰触的身体会属于他，那完全未被开发过的内部带着难以言喻的紧致感，这一切都让Peter有些失控。<br/>Peter握住了Derek下面摩擦，男孩因为不安和刺激想要抬手挥开，却被Peter手疾眼快的扣住手指按到地面。利用身体的重量和下面的封锁，Peter成功制服了Derek。<br/>Derek理智深处知道那个是自己的叔叔，他其实有些无法接受这个事实。他开始不知道是对是错，可是他相信Peter做的都是正确的，而且现在别无选择。<br/>但这些想法伴随着Peter的动作全都灰飞烟灭，体内强烈的摩擦感和下体撑开的闷胀感如同火焰一样流过Derek全身，几乎击崩他的五感。<br/>Derek一只手抓住了Peter的胳膊稳住身子配合动作施力，另一只手按在了身侧的岩石上扣住尝试抓住自己的理智。他在裤子的拉扯下尽可能分开双腿攀上Peter胯部，这样可以尽可能把Peter锁在他内部不让其留处任何意思空虚。<br/>Peter在洞穴的范围内一次次尽可能动到最大，他希望最大的刺激Derek让其释放并且完事，可是空间并不允许。没办法，Peter只能让动作小而快速，多而猛烈的抽动震得Derek在地面颤抖。<br/>Peter在Derek要叫出来的时候立马吻了上去，他吞下对方的呻吟并且想要永恒的锁住对方那张会发出刺激性信号的双唇。不过Peter发现，狭小空间里的封闭性让他们死死贴合上彼此，一次次狠狠的镶嵌让他们的感官被最大限度的刺激到，这无非让Peter自己也想喘息出声。因此Peter残酷的锁起Derek的嘴巴让他们尽可能不分开，只是必要时允许对方分开嘴唇呼吸，然后每次换气几秒后Peter便会再次袭上前。<br/>Derek不停发出哼声代替喘息，他略微惊恐，并不甘于Peter的封锁。他尝试动到最大，一边寻求极致的快感，一边寻找可以发泄的源头。<br/>他们就好像两块拼图，完好的镶嵌在一起，身体相互扣住对方挤出去彼此之间所有的空气。他们在窄小的空间里尽可能压缩身子，让他们融合成完整的一体在这里重获新的空间。<br/>猛烈的动作和感官的刺激让他们身体来回推动起伏，配合对方形成一体而扭动身形。时而因为从下体涌出的热流让他们不由自主的抬高声音，可是又会很快因为对方的深入和包含使得他们咽下对方口中的呼吸。<br/>两人双手按压在岩壁上，曲起的手腕拍打撑在洞穴内，尽可能寻找伸展和释放感官的空间。<br/>即使背部蹭到洞顶的树根也无法停止Peter对于男孩最深处的探索。<br/>即使身体摩擦过粗糙的地面也无法阻止Derek对于青年猛烈的渴求。<br/>他们的双手捉住彼此，他们的脚卡住双方。<br/>他们的下体相互结合，他们的唇彼此封锁。<br/>臀部伴随彼此的抽离和推进而摆动，几乎留不出一丝空间。他们的呼吸伴随着哼响喷洒入对方鼻尖，那成为他们唯一获取的空气和力量。他们的肉体相互抚摸如同热吻占据彼此躯体，肉体的扭动默契的让腹部间形成一条紧密流动的线条。<br/>紧接着，伴随着Derek声音的抬高，他张开寻求呼唤的嘴被Peter啃咬似的吻拼命堵住。最后幼狼迫不及待抓住了青年的肩膀，将上半身拉离地面，并绷紧抽搐的小腹。他借着青年扣入脑后有力的双手将自己嵌入对方怀中，在几乎眼前泛白的快感里接收下Peter留在他体内岩浆般的热流。<br/>Peter绷紧的呼吸总算慢慢缓和，他拉紧的肌肉开始松懈。恢复思考的大脑让他的视线慢慢聚焦到身下红肿的小脸上。Peter小心的把瘫软在怀中的男孩放回地面，Derek此刻目光迷离，意识恍惚。被吻肿的双唇里发出虚弱的呼吸，从Peter手掌里解开的分身上占满了黏液。<br/>Peter深吸几口气让自己不发出多余的声音，随后他维持动作竖起耳朵，好在没有其他动静在洞穴外。<br/>“Derek，穿好裤子，我们要走了，”Peter喘着粗气低语，他蓝灰色的眸子率先恢复了常态。<br/>“不！你离开…我会承受不住了，”Derek惊恐的抓住Peter的手不放，他现在难以想象Peter抽离后他该如何是好。<br/>Peter无奈的望向自己的侄子，他当然无法无视对方的状态，但他也不能就这样让他们彼此困在洞里。他还是不顾自家狼崽的亲求抽离出去，“我不能一直呆在你的里面满足你，你知道的。我们需要动身了。”他穿好裤子，看着Derek颤抖的坐起身，“振作点，小子。等到了地方我再帮你解决下一波。”<br/>Peter抓过来洞口的野兔，把脏掉的手擦在上面，他决定一会剥了皮再享用。<br/>他知道Derek现在双腿还在打颤，他也如此，可是必须承受。而Derek的裤子里和体内都装载满了Peter的液体，Peter自己也清楚，不过现在他不允许Derek抱怨。可<br/>Peter现在可没时间处理这么多事情，他们家的事足够多。Derek自然知道自己现在情况再糟糕也需要保命，他没资格在这里和长辈争论，无奈下他只能勉强穿好裤子鼓励自己行动起来。<br/>Peter把Derek拖出洞穴，披上衣服。他一手扶起无力的男孩，一手拎着兔子，带对方快速按照他先前探的路逃去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>